


Fixation

by GunsIn_TheSummertime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsIn_TheSummertime/pseuds/GunsIn_TheSummertime
Summary: What appeared to be a regular visit to the local strip club transforms into something so much more as a certain bartender becomes Alfred's latest fixation. Wanting to get to know the real him, he soon finds out that means uncovering his past, along with some loose ends.





	1. First Glance

Alfred remembered the first time he saw him as clear as day.

He remembered walking into the strip club, his eyes looking around, finding his next boy toy for the night. Like a predator looking for its prey, he scanned each guy wondering which one he’d take home tonight. Either a stripper or a patron, one of them was going to be wrapped around his arm, and be his meal for the evening. 

But his eyes had stopped moving noticing someone. It wasn’t a dancer or a customer. No, it was the bartender. He was on the opposite side of the club where it was less noisy, and the music wasn’t too loud. If you went over there to talk to someone, you wouldn’t have to scream into their ear for them to hear you. It was a good spot to bring someone to flirt and chat; to get to know them if you were getting bored of being surrounded by so many people. 

While Alfred swung both ways, he needed something new from his usual straight-strip joint. While ladies were delicious to look at, he wanted a change for the meantime. It had been awhile since he put his eyes on charming twinks in raunchy outfits or bears who have the aura that they’d step on your baby maker if you paid them enough money. It was a different scene, but fun as always. 

He hadn’t visited this club in a while. Before he moved, he lived on the opposite side of the city. There was already a joint there, so he stuck to that place. The boys were cute, the alcohol was cheap, and if you had enough money, the strippers would let you do anything you wanted to them. That’s how most strip clubs in his city where- Everyone had their price. 

Now that the place was close to his house, he decided that this would be his new hang out when he was in the mood for men. By the second he walked in, he saw boys of all different body types. Thin, chubby, thick, tall, short. All of them in shameless outfits that left little to the imagination, but were still exquisite.He was about to walk over to the side where the dancers were until a tall man behind the bar caught his gaze. A man that would be his fixation for the next weeks to come.

Alfred recollected how he walked over, as his body found it impossible not too. Perching down in front of him, he got a better look at him once he was near. He had to start off with his face: the man had a soft and gentle one. Even though he was a fully grown adult, his cheeks still had a bit of fat in them as if he never aged out of having a baby face. His nose was big, yet had a straight and smooth bridge. His hair a silver, grayish color; the bangs pushed to the side. His eyes were big, giving him an innocent appearance. The color of them was unique, a bright violet. Alfred wondered how he got his contacts to look so real. No one could have such pretty eyes like that.

His eyes trailed down his bare chest. Having it exposed, Alfred got to take in his form. His chest and stomach were flat and youngish looking. He didn’t have abs or anything that looked too muscular. The man seemed soft, almost plump. If you squeezed his waist, it would feel pudgy. Smooth, soft, and squishy. Alfred’s favorite type. His arms were the same, he was tall with wide shoulders, so his arms matched. They were just like his stomach and sides; they appeared just as squeezable.

It was when the man turned around to grab alcohol off the shelf, did you get to see his best features. The first thing that Alfred noticed was his thick, round ass. It looked smooth and curvy, a body part he wanted to touch and manhandle. It was big but fit his tall and broad frame. He was wearing tight black briefs, that were riding up his crack, showing more skin almost in a teasing manner when you just wanted to see what his bare ass looked like. But the black, thin fabric covered it, forcing you to imagine what it looked like in between those cheeks.

When Alfred’s eyes trailed down from his ass, he saw an interesting feature.There were tattoos on his thick, smooth and enticing thighs which matched the rest of his body. The upper part of his thighs had matching sunflower prints. The sunflowers were in great detail, the colors vibrant, the shading realistic. The sunflower on his right thigh matched his left thigh perfectly. The sunflowers had no stem, but a slight green shadow that was drawn on carefully. Whoever did this artwork knew what they were doing, and put in the effort. The tattoos were cute and cheeky, as they were something you’d only see if the person was wearing something skimpy.

Alfred had seen that kind of tattoo on girls before, especially dancers. But there would be cute bows instead, usually pink or white. He found it adorable, and in the bartender’s case, unique. He hadn’t seen anyone do bright yellow sunflowers before. It was precious that after getting to look at his juicy behind, right under would be tasteful bodywork. The bright colors fit his skin tone.

When Alfred first saw him, he wished the bartender could freeze so he could eat up all of his details with his eyes. But he would have several chances over the next few weeks to look at him, time and time again. So many chances to watch him turn, bend over, smile and laugh. It would never be enough though. Alfred never felt satisfied with just looking at him. He needed more. 

He could never get used to looking at the bartender in his outfit. The man had bunny ears, a collar that matched, cuffs, and a fuzzy ball attached to his black underwear. His black apron sadly covered his crotch, but at least his backside was exposed. He looked like the male version of a Playboy bunny waitress. 

Alfred also couldn’t forget the first time he heard his voice. After sitting down, the tall man looked over, offering a big grin. This grin would make some people shiver, but to Alfred, he just thought it was cute. 

“Hello, sweetie, can I get you a drink?”

Those were his first words, he said it in a seductive tone. His voice sounded foreign as if he wasn’t from here. The accent started to match his features and make sense. It made his words sound even more adorable since he did smile down at him with a raised brow. He looked at Alfred the same way the strippers looked at the clients; their expressions asking,  _ ‘What can I do for you, that no one else can do?’ _

Alfred didn’t remember what drink he asked for. Probably something basic, like the light beer. He was there to get laid, not wasted and seeing the large figure, hovering over him made him want to stay sober. So he could talk and get to know the man. To know the mysterious bartender, who had a childlike laugh, who winked and blew kisses at customers. He wanted to know more, Alfred needed to know more past his persona. 

Alfred needed to know his captivating bartender’s name. A name that he could attach to every memory he'd have of him. And once he heard it, and the way he said it, he could never forget. 

“My name? You can call me, Vanya.”


	2. Closer

_ Vanya _

Alfred could get used to that name. The way it rolled off the bartenders tongue in a almost playful way. While many would say the cute, sweet name didn’t fit the man, Alfred would have to disagree. He’s never met someone who could perfectly embody the name  _ ‘Vanya’. _

“Vanya… Where is that name from?” He asked, wanting an answer on the origins of that alluring accent. He had guessed Eastern Europe, and wasn’t surprised by his answer. 

“Russia. It is nickname for Ivan.”

_ Ivan. _

Alfred enjoyed that name as well, still finding the simple thing precious. Now he had two names to match the beautiful face he was captivated with. Giving him a smile, he went to continue the conversation. He wasn’t going to let Ivan go that easily. He had to know more. 

“Ivan or Vanya… Which one do you want me to call you?” He asked, since the man did say to call him Vanya. He didn’t want to offend the cute man, Alfred was attempting to be on his good side. Taking a bit of his drink, he watched the bartender look at him. His eyes trailed up and down, scanning him. Inspecting the fellow blond, he took a second to decide on his response.

He put one hand on the bar counter, while his other hand he lifted towards his face. Tapping his cheek in an coy way, his sweet smirk returned. It came with him biting his lip, in a seductive manner. As if he was trying to reel Alfred in with his body language. He spoke carefully, not wanting to let go on his kitten-like persona. 

“I usually have people call me Vanya… But… You are  _ cute _ , so you can call me whatever you like.” 

Alfred chose the name Ivan, taking it like a prize. Ivan had most people call him Vanya. So he was special? Or was it the bartender just making him  _ feel _ this way. Alfred played dumb a lot, but he wasn’t  _ actually  _ an idiot. He’d been around enough strippers, bartenders, and people who do lewd things for money to know a simple fact; It’s all a  façade . A presentation, a performance you could say. The persona of a sexy, willing girl or boy, who would complete your darkest fantasies if you paid enough. Who would do for you that no one in your personal life could. It’s an addicting charade that is tricky to separate yourself from. But Alfred wanted too. At the start, he couldn’t understand why he wanted to uncover Ivan’s true self. He couldn’t name the reason, but it would unravel later. 

Alfred mapped a game plan in his head on how to flirt with Ivan. How he would charm and woo this random man. He chose his words carefully, wanting to see Ivan in action before he went in. Ivan was a bit forward and playful in his talk and flirting, but was he like that towards all the customers? Did he like being talked to that way as well?

His romantic tactics were picked when he saw Ivan interact with a rather…  _ difficult  _ customer. A tall man, who was a bit slender than Ivan, but still came off as muscular. He strut proudly to the bar, as if he owned it. Or as if he owned the man behind the counter. Alfred found him to be unattractive looking, and tacky for the fact that his tie didn’t match with his dress pants at all. The colors were conflicting in the worst way. But that was only a detail a businessman like Alfred could point out. 

The man smirked at Ivan, calling him  _ baby _ , and asking him a few basic questions. After getting past small talk, he went right in with the offensive remarks.

“Baby, how much do I gotta pay for you to be mine for the night?”

Alfred’s throat dried up in disgust by the comment, but Ivan just laughed it off. Grinning and waving his hands in dismiss, you could tell Ivan had dealt with his actions before. “How many times do I have to tell you dear, I can not be bought!” The bartender laughed lightly, acting as if he wasn’t offended or grossed out by the customer. Alfred had a gut feeling that the smile and laughter was totally fake and to save face.

“Oh, babe, everyone’s got a price.” The customer said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ivan just chuckled leaning against the bar counter. Still wearing a sweet smile, he tried to let him down gently. “I guess I am  _ priceless _ , am I not?” He spoke in a whisper, that was alluring yet teasing at the same time. It came off that he was playing a game; one where he had to be stern while sexy simultaneously. To not hurt the big ego of the persistent customer. 

The man just laughed in his face. Still having a cocky, unhurt expression, he dug into his pocket. Pulling out a fifty dollar bill, he folded it, sliding it to Ivan.

“You’re gunna be  _ mine _ one day baby, remember that.” He said, having a sure tone that expressed it like it was a fact. A reality that Ivan had to accept. Winking, the man walked away, not bothering to buy a drink. He just left the tip, then going to the other side of the club, probably to swoon another dancer or worker here. Ivan didn’t pick up the tip and place it in his apron until he was out of his eyesight.

Alfred watched Ivan turn around, rolling his eyes and frowning. His expression was pure disgust, which he couldn’t blame him for. Alfred had felt like throwing up just watching that interaction. Ivan quickly fixed his face, not wanting him to see his true emotions for to long. Since there were no other customers, he went Alfred’s way to return speaking to him.

It was from that interaction that he knew how he was going to flirt with him.  _ Carefully. _ Ivan was like a delicate flower that needed to be gently misted. He was probably so used and only got talked to in a vulgar, immoral way. Men probably would go from zero to a hundred with him, jumping to  _ ‘How much per hour?’  _ within a few minutes of the conversation. Men around the bar probably only spoke to him as if he was a sex object that could be bought by tips and promises of gifts. No one probably would ask him sweet questions and try to get to know him. 

Those were all of Alfred’s guesses, but by seeing that one grossed out expression on Ivan’s face, he felt like it was a fact.

They returned to their conversation, with Alfred trying to cheer Ivan up with jokes. He didn’t want to mock the actions of the disgusting man that came by. He was going to charm the cutie. Get to know him. Find out what made him grin in an authentic way. What made him laugh, honestly. It didn’t take long, as Alfred finally got a glimpse of Ivan’s true self when they spoke about his tattoos. 

Alfred had asked him about the meaning of the sunflowers. Did he just think they were cute? Ivan confessed that they were his favorite type of flower, and he had saw his female friends have similar ones. Instead of the classic bow, he replaced it with sunflowers. Alfred saw Ivan’s eyes light up when he talked about them. He guessed that maybe the man had an interest in floral life, which he found fitting. He put the idea of buying him a bouquet of big sunflowers in the back of his head- As he was saving the idea for a way to impress him. 

Finding his face adorable when he spoke about the flower, he chose to do some flirting. 

“If I called you my lil’ sunflower, would you get offended?” He asked, offering his usual cheerful smile. Alfred didn’t want to creep Ivan out or be to pushy, but he did want to flirt and drop hints. See how Ivan responded, how he reacted to the casual sweet talk. 

Ivan responded better than Alfred could imagine. His pale face turned slightly red, looking down in embarrassment. As if he was surprised someone would call him his favorite flower. He quickly fixed his expression, returning to his usual grin. Even if he still had a blush. He wasn’t going to let Alfred know that the comment made his heart flutter. 

But it was to late, Alfred had caught the split reaction. 

“Ha… I’m not little though…” He commented, completely ignoring his question. Alfred guessed it was because he didn’t want to get even more flustered, which he found precious. 

“You aren’t. Is my big sunflower better?” He joked, laughing. Taking a sip of his beer, he watched Ivan’s face get redder. While his expression stayed the same, a playful smirk, the blush was a give away. Rolling his eyes, he waved his hand in dismiss of Alfred. “So you are calling me fat, now?” He teased, his grin growing bigger. Alfred just raised a brow, joking with him back. 

“You said you didn’t like little!”

The pair started laughing again. And those laughters were the first ones that seemed real to Alfred. The way Ivan grinned and chuckled at his humor. He wasn’t laughing in his usual seductive manner, where he was trying to charm and romance you. Ivan was just laughing, like a normal person. And it was moments like these that made Ivan even more intoxicating. The more genuine, personal side he showed, the closer Alfred wanted to get to him. It would only be sneak peaks, but he desired more. As conflicting as it sounds, the less charming Ivan tried to act, the more charming he  _ was _ . 

After the first night, he paid for his drinks and left an eighty dollar tip. Much better than the jackass that came before him. It was two AM, and the club was about to close. He wanted to stay and chat up Ivan, but he knew both of them had to go home. A part of him wanted to ask for his number, but he knew he had to wait. Be gentle about it. 

If they were in a more, normal setting per say, Alfred would have no issue asking for a number. After a first night of flirting, he was confident enough to ask a pretty girl or boy what their digits were. He could be his usual cocky self, unbothered and ready to chase after anyone he saw cute. However, Ivan was a unique case. He had aggressive, sleazy and more guys ask for his digits on a daily. It was probably hard for Ivan to fish out who was looking to pay him for sex, and who was looking to get to know him better. The lines of sex verses romance were blurred.

So he was going to give Ivan that time. Let him know that he wasn’t just interested in sex. While yes, Ivan was sexy, and yes, if Ivan asked him to lay with him, he’d get on top of him in a heartbeat. He still would hold him afterwards and take him on a date, because he was after more then just sex. After several weeks of coming to the club several times a  _ week,  _ his fixation grew. Ivan was lowering his guard, blushing more, offering real smiles. Saying jokes that made him laugh, having deep conversations that he wouldn’t have with any other customer. He opened up about his love for space, which was a subject the pair often would gush about. 

By each day, Alfred could feel his heart flutter harder from each interaction. His face would burn when Ivan would lightly touch his arm and shoulder, or wink at him. Or would blow him a kiss and call him handsome. Alfred would do things to make him blush back, like calling him his sunflower, telling Ivan how pretty his smile was, or that the outfit he was wearing was… Impossible not to stare at. The bartender  _ did _ have have a wide variety of clothes he’d wear to work.

He wasn’t a dancer here, but he’d still dress like one. Alfred recalled the second outfit he saw him in. In all white, Ivan had dressed up like an angel. White underwear, white stockings, white garter belt. A white, lace crop top that was long sleeve and had a heart cut out in the middle of his pecs. He even had a matching halo on his head. However, Ivan didn’t need to wear that to be angelic.

The third was a devil outfit, which seemed to be mostly latex. A mini shirt, that was hiked up to his waist. Thigh highs that were a matching color and material. His underwear was a thong, where the straps were hiked up past the waist, teasing you. His top was similar to his angel outfit- Just latex and red. And he had devil horns placed in his messy hair do. 

There were countless more- Military, school boy, police officer, nurse- But his favorite one had to be his bondage outfit.

Purple underwear, which is all he wore underneath a purple and pink harness. The harness went in between his pecs, around his waist, and in between his legs. It looked a bit complex to put on, but Ivan still rocked it. Purple collar, matching stockings, he looked like Alfred’s dream sub. He wondered what he’d look like with a leash connected to his collar, or hand prints on his rear end. What would he look like with a red face, hickeys on his neck, while panting heavily? A question Alfred kept asking himself. 

It was all left to his imagination. 

He desired for his wet dreams and fantasies to come true. Taking him on a date, watching a movie together, going ice skating. Then followed by making love to him, anyway.  _ Anyway  _ Ivan wanted, as long as it ended up with him clawing at his bed frame, begging Alfred to not stop. He didn’t know how Ivan’s moans sounded, but he guessed it would be heavenly. 

Over time, he picked up on Ivan’s interest. Ballet, ice skating, piano, classical music. Alfred never thought he would ever go to a ballet performance, but after hearing Ivan describe it, he found the idea to be exciting. His dream boy seemed to wish he was still a dancer, in a non sexual sense. When it came to other forms of dancing, with the way he acted, he assumed he had a past. Especially with the outfits, he was the only bartender who dressed like that. It could to get more tips, but there was a way he wore them, as if he was experienced. Alfred could never ask the man, he didn’t want to be invasive. If Ivan wanted to say he used to dance at the club, he’d like him to admit himself. 

But his theory was confirmed when one customer came in, smirking and talking to Ivan as if he was only a toy. He had commented that he missed when he used dance at another club. How he liked the way Ivan shook his ass in his face, or how he let him place the money wherever he wanted. His words got even more graphic, which caused Ivan to shut him down. 

“I don’t dance anymore. Just bartend. I do not  _ like _ dancing.” He said, in a fake nice tone, but still in a more stern way. Ivan tried to drop hints that he wanted the conversation to die. The customer took the hint, as he told him that it was a shame and finally walked away. Ivan blushed, looking a bit embarrassed. As if he wished Alfred didn’t have to hear that. Looking down, he adjusted his naughty school boy outfit, trying not to let Alfred think about what he said to much. “Anyway…” He started off, changing the subject. 

Alfred was gripping his drink the whole time, almost enough to break it. This was so hard, watching Ivan get disrespected time and time again. It was so hard not to tell whoever was talking to him to shut the fuck  _ up _ , and leave him alone. But unless he wanted to embarrass Ivan and cause drama, he knew he’d have to sit back and just watch. He felt unmanly through, he wanted to be Ivan’s hero. To save him from any nasty guy going his way. 

Going on a new topic, they chatted up again, speaking of their interest. One interest they heavily bonded over was space. Both of the men had a big passion for the stars. Both of their eyes would light up when they chatted about planets, suns, and satellites. They gushed over the idea of being astronauts, exploring the galaxy. A dream both of them had as kids, which realistically would never happen. But when you are a child, it’s fun to daydream about your uncertain future. 

Alfred hadn’t found someone cute who was interested in space like him. He wanted to take him to the nearby planetarium, or having a picnic date, outside stargazing. Watch him fond over the stars, his eyes getting bright, winning a true smile out of it. That fantasy was his favorite out of all of them. 

It was one Friday, that Alfred had decided it was time. It had been weeks, he’d visit a lot, and started to get to know the man. Now it was time to ask, to be more forward with him. To let him know he was serious, and that if there was nothing between them, to let him know now. Even though he feared rejection, he had to man up and do it. They would never be more than customer and employee if he didn’t try. 

Tapping his fingers on the bar counter top, he waited for Ivan to have a moment not busy. He would always be jealous watching Ivan talk to other customers. The way he would smile and act alluring, he wanted him all to himself. He wanted to be the only to get laughs and gentle touches from the tall man. But he knew that it was selfish. Ivan needed a way to make money, this was his job, and he was going to respect it. No matter how hard it was. 

“So, lil’ sunflower,” He started, winning a slight blush out of Ivan. No matter how many times he said it, he’d always blush. It was the most adorable thing ever, which is why he took any chance to call him that. He was the boy with the sunflower tattoos. 

“I really love talking and hanging with you… I wondering… Could I take you out somewhere that isn’t this place?” He asked, his heart racing. He could feel him getting a bit sweaty out of anxiety. It was now or never, he’d know Ivan’s true emotions. If he returned them, if the way he flirted was real, genuine. Or was it his persona talking, trying to get another regular customer who’d give him huge tips every time he came over. 

He watched Ivan’s expression critically. The bartender just smiled, looking down at him. The smile seemed authentic, as his expression was enticing. Alfred could feel himself getting lost in the eyes of the delightful man. Ivan leaned in, placing a hand on Alfred’s green tie. He pulled Alfred close to him, being seductive. He knew what he was doing, as it reeled Alfred in more. The businessman had to stop himself from moving in closer and kissing his full lips. They looked so soft and pink, something he could nip on and leave a mark. 

Letting out a giggle, his eyes scanned him again. Nodding, he used a finger to trace up Alfred’s neck and down his jaw. “I usually don’t give my number out to customers… But you are… something else… So you can have it.” He said, letting go of his tie and pulling away. Alfred gulped, wishing that Ivan kept him close. He desired to have his touches and holds, even if they were short lived.

Ivan wrote his number on a piece of paper, sliding it over to Alfred. He had put a quick sketch of a sunflower, it being his trademark. Alfred quickly pulled out his phone, typing it into his contacts. For the name, he simply put three sunflower emojis. That was the only title he needed to see to know that his soon to be baby was calling. Slipping the note in his pocket, he had a huge grin on his face. One of pride and excitement. He had gotten the number of his crush. All the work he did was starting to pay off. And it wouldn’t be soon until he’d have a chance to kiss him and have him in his arms. To make Ivan  _ his.  _

Ivan just blushed and smiled himself, happy from Alfred’s reaction, and happy that he’d finally be able to see him. He was letting Alfred get a taste of him, get closer. Let him be in his reach, yet pull away enough to not let him grasp. The professional teasing frustrated Alfred, yet excited him at the same time. Alfred  _ loved _ the chase. His favorite game was the one of love. 

Alfred started to lose track of time. It went from late at night to morning quite fast. With the club closing, he knew he had to bid his sunflower a farewell. He was about to say goodbye when he heard Ivan let out a loud yawn, and complain that he needed to call a taxi home. Hearing he needed a ride, he offered one to the bartender.

“You don’t have a car? Want me to drive you home?” 

Ivan explained that he did have a car, it was just in the shop being repaired. Hearing Alfred’s offer, he decided to accept it. He rather get a ride then spend his own money on one. And he trusted Alfred, somewhat. The American didn’t seem like a  _ total _ creep.

“Hm. Why not.” Ivan responded, taking a chance. While it might of not been the smartest idea, he had a gut feeling that Alfred wouldn’t do anything bad to him. It was just a drive home, right? Nothing more, nothing less. He could get in the car and leave. 

Ivan asked what his car and color was, and then instructed him to go and wait. The staff would kick him out anyway, even if he was with Ivan. Going so, he paid his tab before walking out. Stepping out into the warm, Los Angeles weather, he opened his car and turned it on, pleased that the weather was so nice tonight. Tapping his foot on the break, he waited for Ivan to come out and meet him. A feeling grew in his chest, one of anxiety but happiness. He was going to take Ivan home, and while that was the end of the deal, would the night end there? Alfred chose not to pull any moves since all Ivan said was that he wanted a ride. Before he could try anything, he’d have to win more of Ivan’s trust and admiration.

After some time, he saw a tall figure walk to his car, opening the passenger seat. Getting inside, the man smiled at him, holding a duffle bag. He was dressed in a tracksuit, being more covered up then he’s ever seen before. It was weird seeing Ivan fuller dressed, but he liked it. His outfit was comfortable, yet cute. The man leaned back into the seat, buckling his seat belt and waiting for Alfred to drive. He closed his eyes, seeming tired and exhausted from the stress of a long work day. Alfred could read the look on Ivan’s face- He just wanted to go home and sleep. 

Figuring out where he lived, Alfred started to drive. Glancing back to a resting Ivan here and there, he was still in shock that he had gotten him in his car. That Ivan trusted him enough to be alone with him and know his address. All those weeks of flirting and trying to get to know him were paying off with the foreign cutie in his car. Alfred thought about his adorable Ivan looked sleeping, and wished that he could see how he looked when being cuddled in bed.  _ ‘I bet he’s even more cute..’  _

Once they got to his house, Ivan opened his eyes, rubbing them and thanking him for the ride. “It means a lot to me… That’s very kind of you…” He said, a gentle smile of his face. Alfred explained that it was no problem, and that he wanted him home safely. 

Ivan looked at him in silence for a moment. As if he was making a decision. Alfred wished he could read his mind, and figure out what he was thinking. Ivan was hard to read, as hiding his emotions came easily to him. While he picked up on hints and clues, Ivan’s true self was still being uncovered. After a moment of silence, Ivan looked to the side, trying to hold back a grin. 

“... I know you don’t have work tomorrow, so if you want to stay over, you are welcomed to…” Ivan said softly, not making eye contact. 

Alfred blinked a few times, before nodding, being hyped that Ivan wanted to share the night with him. Nodding, he was about to say something before Ivan cut him off. 

“Just to tell you, I am  _ tired _ . All I want to do is take a shower and sleep. So no funny business… If you are expecting anything from me, I would suggest you just stay in this car and drive  _ home _ .” Ivan told, being stern about it. As if this was his way of testing Alfred’s true intentions. 

Alfred nodded again, understanding what Ivan’s conditions were. He expected that with his exhausted Ivan looked. And in all honesty, it was good enough for him. The thought of holding Ivan while he slept, keeping him warm throughout the night made his chest flutter. Being able to touch his smooth looking skin, feel the soft fat underneath it. Other men might of been disappointed that they would only get cuddles, but Alfred wasn’t like that. He was drawn to the mysterious Russian, wanting any contact at all. 

He was getting antsy, as he tapped his fingers against the wheel. Ivan glanced at his reaction, smiling bigger. Like he was glad that Alfred had acted so eager and willing to listen. Getting out of the car, he had Alfred follow behind him. The man inspected the outside of his apartment- It didn’t seem to bad. The area Ivan lived was decent, and he was pleased to know that his crush didn’t live in a to dangerous part of town. 

Following him inside, they walked down a hallway that a older looking feel to it. Especially since the walls could use some paint, and the carpet on the floor really needed to be vacuumed. Once they got to Ivan’s door, he noticed the cut out of a sunflower on his door. It was right it the middle, and seemed to be a printed out picture. His was the only one in the hallway that had something on the door. Ivan riddled with the keys, letting him inside. 

Once they walked in, it was his living room. Alfred took it all in. If he imagined what a Russian grandmothers house looked like, this was it. The sofa had a flowery pattern on the fabric, he felt like his aunt had the same couch. It seemed like furniture you’d find in a small shop in the hood. His T.V. was big, with a cable box and a PlayStation right next to it. The controller was on the floor, flipped over. He had a few framed photos, as he guessed was friends and family. One of the walls had a large, Persian carpet for some reason. A shelf was filled with little trinkets, stuff that he couldn’t make out since he only stayed in the living room for a moment. Ivan had thrown his duffle bag on the sofa, not interested in bringing it in his room. Alfred followed by, wanting to know what the rest of the house looked like. 

They passed a clean kitchen, which still had a Slavic grandmother touch to it. Alfred found it endearing, and a bit surprised that Ivan’s interior taste had such an old school vibe. His attention was turned back to Ivan when he said something, pointing to a room.

“That’s my bedroom. You can just get on the bed, I am going to shower…” He then looked at Alfred’s outfit. “You can wear your underwear… I don’t care, I imagine sleeping in those clothes would be uncomfortable.” He said, yawing. Alfred was wearing a button down shirt, dress pants, with a tie. He always came to the bar looking proper and in work clothes. It was all just to show off that he had a well paying job and a sense of style. He desired Ivan to view him as a serious man. So many people  _ never  _ took him seriously. 

Alfred agreed, lightly patting Ivan on the shoulder. The bartender seemed tired, as it was two-thirty in the morning. Alfred was a bit sleepy himself, but the excitement of being in Ivan’s bed was thrilling enough to keep him awake. 

He started with his button down shirt, fiddling with it. Loosening his tie, he took both the shirt and that off, putting it in a pile. Next came off his belt and pants, as he kicked them off quickly. He leaned down to fold all of his clothes, not wanting to appear as messy. He simply put it on top of Ivan’s dresser, not sure where else. Alfred was just left in his socks and boxers, happy that he was wearing a good pair of underwear today. He placed his glasses on top of his clothes. It he wasn’t going to bring them to Ivan’s bed since he could see perfectly fine without them. 

Alfred glanced around Ivan’s room, picking up small details. It wasn’t as neat as the rest of his house, actually, sort of messy. There were piles of clothes on the floor, clothes that seemed to be more on the lingerie side. He saw Ivan’s costume halo on the floor, next to a white apron. His own closet seemed a bit messy too, with some clothes half on the hanger. Some were on the floor covering some shoes. And his shoes were not organized very well, as they were laying on top of one other. He noticed how many heels there was, almost about half of his shoes were heels. Little kitten heels to platforms only a professional stripper could wear. He had a diverse set. 

There were crumpled up bills everywhere. Ones, fives, tens and even a few twenties. On the floor, near his dresser, and on it. Alfred guessed he would come home so exhausted that he’d throw his tips anywhere. There were a few books scattered around, from floor, dresser, and nightstand. He saw a ball of yarn attached to two metal sticks, that were intertwined with a scarf. All on the floor, of course.

His bed was unmade, as purple sheets were spread out and tangled with one another. A pillow was on the floor, while another was in the middle of the bed. He noticed a stuffed animal- it looked like a brown monkey. But it had big, round ears, making it look cartoonish.

_ ‘Does he sleep with a stuffed animal? That’s fucking adorable.’ _ Alfred thought, not turned off by the idea that a grown man like Ivan slept next to a soft toy every night. An image of him hugging it while nuzzling his face into it came up. Finding small facts about Ivan just made him more lovable. 

Alfred noticed a full length mirror, and walked closer to it. He checked out his own body, feeling his ego rise. Thoughts about how good he looked filled his head. His fingers went down his own pecs and abs, feeling the hard muscle. His skin was smooth, with a sun kissed hue. His arms matched the hard muscles, as each time he would flex in the mirror his skin would tighten around it. He was proud of his own appearance. People could doubt his intelligence and work ethic. People can look at him and think he was  _ just _ a pretty face. They could question his qualities as a person, but one thing they couldn’t is his appearance- He was hot. And no one was going to take that fact away from him. 

Thinking Ivan was going to be impressed by his body, he climbed into bed. He pulled the purple sheets up to his waist, wanting Ivan to see his chest. Folding his arms behind his head, he waited for the man to come out of the shower. His eyes went to a few posters on the wall. The writing on some of them were Russian, as dancers were the main center of the artwork. The dancers seemed familiar, clothing wise. Alfred knew about Ivan’s love for ballet, and assumed it was an advertisement for it. 

Getting lost in the details of his crushes room, it wasn’t long until a tired, sluggish Ivan opened the door. In boxers with damp hair, he crawled into bed with Alfred. Getting under the covers, he cuddled next to him, nuzzling his face into his neck. Alfred could feel his wet hair, enjoying cooling sensation. Heart beating fast, he wrapped his arm around Ivan. Having his crush in a protective hold, he didn’t want to let Ivan go. He wanted to make Ivan feel safe in his embrace, as if no one was going to hurt him. That his night was going to be safe and blissful. Still having a frantic heart, he kissed Ivan’s forehead and wished him a good night. He hoped Ivan wouldn’t notice that his chest beats were erratic. 

But Alfred’s heart wasn’t able to calm down. Especially after the feeling of Ivan pressing his lips against his neck, whispering back ‘Goodnight, baby…’ 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx u for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

‘He's so… soft.'

That was all Alfred could think about when he woke up that Saturday morning. After an eventful night, he ended up sleeping in the bed off his crush. After weeks of chasing, a part of him shocked that he ended up in his bed. While sex was still on their to-do list, that didn't matter to Alfred. Being able to hold him close was enough, especially with his warm, squishy body in his arms. 

His hand was resting on Ivan's rear end, not squeezing, but still touching. After some cuddling, his hand had slide down there. His fingertips around his covered end, lightly touching it. He had to stop himself from squeezing and feeling it. Ivan was asleep, and it's inappropriate grab on him when they weren't dating. Yet.

Desperate eyes glanced at Ivan's snoozing face. His mouth was slightly open, with drool running down the side of his cheek. Alfred found it endearing, and was itching to kiss his pink lips. He wanted to smother his face into Ivan's, hold him close while they exchanged spit. While he had become one part down, today was the day he'd kiss him. He wouldn't leave Ivan's apartment until he got a kiss. A long kiss, a peck, a passionate make out, either one is fine. But today he will feel his mouth against his, one way or the other. 

Hand still on his ass, the desire to squeeze grew. He yearned to know how it felt, when he'd grab and hold it. How it would feel in his hand, how the fat and muscle would tense up under his fingertips. Alfred had a tight grip, strong enough to leave marks if he wanted. How difficult could it be to leave marks on Ivan? He was so pale. 

‘I… It wouldn't hurt…'

Alfred thought about it for a moment. Ivan was asleep, dozing off. He wasn't awake or aware of anything. If Alfred grabbed it, once, it wouldn't hurt, isn't that so? Ivan would never know, and he could do it only once. It wouldn't be terrible. He's asleep, in his arms. 

That was how Alfred could rationalize it in his head. Having a feel would be harmless. As he looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he felt his hand tense up before he went in- giving a quick, firm squeeze, he froze, glancing at his face. Ivan stayed still, his body not reacting to the grope. He kept Alfred's embrace, still asleep as ever. Once the nerves started to settle down, he got to enjoy and thought about the feeling. 

It felt soft. Much the same as a girls. Somewhat more stiffer and muscular than the average chick, but still plump and squeezable than most men. He could without a doubt see Ivan making cash from shaking it on stage. Not wanting to pop a boner, he ignored the thought of Ivan basically naked, letting him shove a twenty down his g-string. 

‘He's so hot. And I'm in his bed. This is fucking insane.' Alfred thought, looking at Ivan's snoozing face. ‘He's so cute… Ugh…' 

Gushing over the sleeping cutie, he closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into his. Wanting to return back to blissful slumber, he let himself fall back to sleep. Easy enough since a soft, warm body heated him up. 

Alfred woke up for a second time, but because the warm body he had grown accustomed to disappeared. No longer was there a tall man, clinging on to him while he snoozed. The lovely feeling was missing, and before he could guess where Ivan was, he heard his gentle voice, laughing in another room. He was talking to someone, but he couldn't hear the second person. Maybe he was on the phone? 

"Aw, baby, I really wanted to see you today… I was excited to show off at cute outfit you got me…"

Baby. Who was this?

"Mm… Oh? Oh really? Oh, Papa, you really don't- But- Aw! You are too sweet… You really do not have to get me a new car…."

New car?!

"Oh… You are the best. When I see you next week, I'm going to remind you why you adore me…. Miss you too!"

Ivan speech on the phone mocked how he'd talk to customers at the bar. Charming, playful, flirty; It would trap you into thinking it was real. However, Alfred was starting to learn that the tone was fake. It wasn't authentic. It didn't drip the same sincere, sound Ivan would give when he snorted at Alfred's jokes. 

But it was tricking whoever was on the other line. Alfred's eyes squinted, having ideas on who it was, but he didn't want to accuse Ivan immediately. His heart was racing, and the emotion of jealousy was growing in his chest. Alfred tried to shake it off; He didn't have the right to be jealous. Ivan wasn't his. At least yet. He will best the person on the phone. 

Alfred relaxed his body once he heard Ivan walking towards the room. He was fighting the urge to talk and just ask who. He shouldn't just ask, and act like he was listening to his whole conversation. But he was jealous slightly, and he didn't want to hold anything against Ivan. He wanted honesty, not the games Ivan played with customers. 

The conversation in his head was put on pause when Ivan came in the room. A sound of something tapping wood came closer. Glancing up, he was frozen when the other walked into a room, letting Alfred view him in his current state. 

Sheer fabric wrapped around his skin, letting the viewer see everything through the baby pink robe. The only thing covered up was his privates, them being held in a skin tight thong. If he turned around, a person would probably be able to see everything behind. The heels on his feet made a noise as he tapped it, looking on the annoyed side. Glancing down at his phone, he frowned in disgust and rolled his eyes. He said something in Russian, but Alfred had no idea what he was saying. He had to guess it was about being ditched last minute. 

Clearing his throat, he sat up. He had to confront Ivan about who was on the other side of the line. He despised when people weren't honest with him. Looking side to side, he decided to just spit it out instead of running around the issue. 

"Was… Was that guy your…. Boyfriend?" He asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice as he was anxious for his answer. 

Ivan's loud laugh was an unexpected response. His eyes rolled back as his shoulders shook, letting the laughter over take him. Waving his hands, he closed his eyes as he continued to chuckle. He laughed as if Alfred had said something so absurd, that it was downright hilarious. After a few moments, he finally calmed down from his giggle fit to speak. 

"M-My boyfriend? Pfft-! He wishes! Not in a million fucking years." He explained, the cursing even more unexpected. Throwing his phone on the bed, he rolled his eyes again and looked at Alfred. 

"He's how I pay rent. Do not worry about it." He clarified, waving his hand. Ivan brushed it off, signaling to Alfred that he didn't want to overemphasize it. 

Relieved, but still concerned, he offered his own solution. "Y'Know, I could get you things… and pay for your stuff… " He said slowly, eying Ivan's soft stomach as he spoke. The man purred, gripping his phone as he walked to the vanity of his room. Looking at the mirror, he started to snap pictures of himself while Alfred gawked. 

"Aw? You want to spoil me? Join the club." He replied, snorting as he posed in the front of the camera. Alfred eyed his ass, as it definitely wasn't hidden by the thong. Imagines started to appear in his head of grabbing and playing with it. His hand gripped the soft bed sheets, pulling at the fabric as the graphic image of Ivan on his hands and knees played. He'd spread them, and let his tongue travel in between. He wondered what he tasted like…

"You must really love my ass, because I catch you staring at it a lot, yes?" 

Alfred blinked, sitting up more as his face flushed in embarrassment. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked away and tried to act like he wasn't fantasizing about touching and playing with Ivan. The bartender just laugh, shaking his head. Words of flirtation left his tongue as he teased the man more. 

"I know it's hard not to look. I can't believe he ditched out on me. I dressed up this cute and douched for nothing." He complained, pouting as he took off his robe and hung it up. He went and opened the dresser, grabbing more functional underwear and a pair of sweatpants. Ivan had no shame changing in front of Alfred, pulling down his thong and throwing on new clothes. The man just started with an open mouth, nearly drooling as he finally got to see Ivan naked. Taking a peak at his privates, he got to see his thick length. But his nudity is taken away by pink, fluffy sweatpants that had a similar hue to his nipples and lips. 

Ivan hopped into bed next to Alfred, snuggled next to him while he texted on his phone. Alfred wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Ivan felt so far away, even if he was ideal next to him. Alfred has felt he still didn't know enough about him, and more than anything, wanted his trust and honesty. He stroked Ivan's upper arm, feeling his soft skin under his hand. 

"So, Uh, since you don't have work today… " Alfred said, after they had several moments of silence. "I was wondering… could we go out on a date today? I mean, only if you want too…" He asked, trying not to appear as pushy. 

"Mm… Why not? You are cute, and I have my whole day free." He explained, loading through his private Instagram. Alfred glanced at his screen while Ivan looked at other people's post, hitting the heart button on a few. About to ask for his Instagram, he logged out shut off the application and going to the internet, looking for local restaurants. 

"I was thinking the planetarium that they just built! I've been meaning to go, but wanted to Uh, see it with you first." Alfred explained, offering a smile while Ivan turned around and grinned at him. Alfred's first idea was ice skating, since it was burning outside and Ivan enjoyed it. However, Alfred wanted to impress Ivan and seem cool. Wobbling around and falling on his ass the whole date was not cool. He didn't know how to ice skate, and wasn't interested in having Ivan show him. Ivan nodded at his response, as he sat up and stood up. Rubbing his eyes, he went to his drawer to look for clothes. "You can take a shower before we leave. I already did." 

Taking out and extra pair of socks and underwear, he threw it on the bed next to him. "Here, I'd offer you clothes as well but uh, I do not think you are… my size…." 

Alfred laughed as he shrugged. "It's fine, I don't mind wearing my dress pants and shirt." He explained, yawning as he covered his mouth. He watched Ivan hunt in the closet, pulling out a fresh towel and handing it to him. Following, he grabbed the fresh underwear and socks and headed to the bathroom, letting them both have a chance for privacy. 

Once he went inside the bathroom, he undressed himself and turned on the hot water. Waiting for it to warm up, he placed the clothes down and rubbed his face. The feeling of being in the blur still stayed with him, as he was still in a bit of shock that Ivan was going out with him today. He was going to have one-on-one time with Ivan; no interruption from customers, loud music, or any rude man who wanted Ivan's attention. Just him and his crush, and he was going to make sure Ivan left the date wanting more. 

He played scenes in his head while he showered, cleaning himself and wondering exactly what to say and do on the date. His goal was to charm and even get a smooch from the mysterious man. He'd be victorious in the game of love; no doubt about it. 

Letting the soap wash away, he placed his face where the running shower water was. Enjoying the feeling of the hot water shimmering down his face, it relaxed him while woke him up. Finally turning off the water after a while, he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. Drying himself off, he put the socks and underwear on. Realizing that he had left his other clothes in Ivan's room, he walked out in the underwear. Not feeling shameful about it since Ivan had already seen in without most clothing on. 

He found Ivan in his bed, wearing regular clothes. It was odd seeing him wear jeans and a sweater since he usually saw him almost naked, but he was pleased he looked adorable in everyday clothes. His jeans were tight around his waist, as he had a full view since Ivan's as laying on his back and using his phone. Alfred was also surprised that Ivan had a very, simple style. Nothing fancy or flashy, some might say even boring. Quite the contrast to Ivan's sexy, impressive outfits. But it was charming, no less. 

Going to his dresser to grab the folded clothes he left there, he was interrupted by a giggle and a hum. Turning around, he saw Ivan on his side, giving him a stare down. "Mm… I wanna see it."

"See what?" Alfred asked, confused on what ‘it' was. His question answered when Ivan pointed to his private area, still grinning. "Your cock. I want to see your cock. It has to be big, yes?"

Flushing slightly, he pulled on the hem of his borrowed boxers. He nodded, knowing he was big. It was the first thing boyfriends and girlfriends said about him. It was a ego booster to know that he wasn't small in the pleaser department, and if Ivan wanted to see, he had zero shame. Giving his crush whatever he wanted was his top priority. "Well, it gets even bigger when hard, but it's still huge soft." Alfred explained after a moment, pulling the boxers low enough to expose himself to his curious crush. A tiny part of him was anxious on if Ivan found his goods even attractive. Everyone had their own personal taste on what a good looking dick was.

However, his question answered when Ivan's eyes went wide, but his grin stayed. Tilting his head to the side, he expressed his joy with a fit of giggles. "Heh! It is big. Oh- That would hurt me. Make me cry a few times." Ivan teased, making the idea of a whiny, sensitive Ivan pop in Alfred's head. He responded with his own grin, letting his presumptuousness show. "Don't worry, I'm not some jackass. I'd take my time with you. Let you get use to it." He promised, pulling up his boxers and going for more clothes. Apart of him couldn't comprehend that he just flashed Ivan his cock and promised that he'd go gentle. Ivan did ask for it, but it was still a dizzy feeling of ‘Well, that just happened.'

It was an ego boost, as Ivan kept on with the praising. "Mm, and your arms look so strong. I bet you could lift me up in whatever position you want." He purred, trying to plant ideas in his new boy toy's head. Alfred kept grinning, his expression turning more playful and flirty. 

"Definitely, I've lifted up guys bigger than you. It'd be no problem." Alfred told, knowing that lifting up and carrying Ivan wouldn't be a issue. He could do whatever Ivan wanted, in whatever position, and once the time came, he'll prove it. ‘He won't be able to walk after I'm done with him.' Alfred said to himself, more worked up by Ivan's teasing. 

"Mm. Hehe!" Ivan giggled, sitting up and watching Alfred dressing himself. Alfred read him as him being happy and pleased with the dirty talk. Sexy promises of a fun night together was making them both riled up, as Alfred could feel his cock twitch slightly. All of this was seducing, as he relished seeing Ivan red faced and grinning. He decided to cease the dirty talk, giving himself a chance to tease Ivan for once. While he buttoned up his pants and shirt, Ivan just watched, smirking and enjoying the view of Alfred's muscular, toned body. 

"You must really love muscles, because I keep catching you staring at my abs." Alfred teased, using Ivan's own words against him. His crush simply giggled, rolling his eyes in response. "Mm. You got me there." He explained, sitting up. Both of their faces were red, still amused by their raunchy language. Alfred shook his head as he tucked in his shirt into his dress pants, his belt tight around his waist. 

"Alright, I guess I'm driving today." Alfred told, feelings for his keys in his pocket. Ivan nodded, rising from the bed and wrapping his arms around his new playmates neck. 

"Mhm. Oh, we are going to have fun today!"


	4. Note

I'm going to redo chapter three, make it way longer and add more detail. I hate it since I rushed it out and just wanted to post something. Expect an update in like a week! ]


End file.
